<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then There Was You by roseblend_pages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444431">Then There Was You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseblend_pages/pseuds/roseblend_pages'>roseblend_pages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda?, Best Friends to Lovers, Can't tag much yet, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Eventual reveal, F/M, Heartbreak, Realisation, reverse crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseblend_pages/pseuds/roseblend_pages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day where Marinette's good luck runs out, a certain cat comes to her rescue only to discover that he's been harboring feelings for his best friend and classmate all along. Marinette has seemingly moved on from her long-time crush but ends up feeling a pull towards her beloved partner as they spend more time together. Over time, events begin to spiral out of control as relationships are tested and two halves of a whole fall in love all over again. Will fate keep them together or forever out of each other's reach?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien | Amanda, Marinette | Luka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What you can't have.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fic so I'm sorry if it's a little all over the place (hopefully that won't be the case). </p>
<p>Also, all characters belong to Miraculous Ladybug fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette could only brace herself as she stepped into the large room full of all her classmates, dimly lit by the lights that draped across the ceiling and the ones shining from the stage. She had never seen the Le Grand Paris like this before. Of course, it was nonetheless extravagant like always, but tonight it looked as if it were from a fairy-tale. Chloe was right, it really turned out to be the most glamorous night you could ever imagine, even more than royalty itself. But, her smile abruptly faltered as she looked around and realized that she wasn’t a princess. Far from it actually. </p>
<p>Alya gently nudged her best friend, drawing her out of whatever trance she was in. “Hey look! There’s my man!” Alya pointed towards her boyfriend and DJ standing on the stage. The crowd went crazy, jumping up and down to the beat. Marinette tried to be happy for her best friend, really, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she felt so cold, so alone.</p>
<p>After Nino finished his set, the next band began to play a slow number. “I’m gonna go grab us a couple of drinks, will be right back.” Alya gave Marinette a reassuring look and then took off in the direction of her boyfriend. Marinette didn’t want Alya to worry about her. It was a nice night and she wanted her best friends to be happy and have a fun time together, even if it meant that she’d be alone.</p>
<p>After 15 minutes of waiting, she realized that Alya probably got a little distracted on the way. Trying not to trip over her own dress, Marinette gently pushed her way through the crowd of dancing couples towards the drink station, carefully not allowing her clumsiness to make her trip or run into somebody. She was only halfway to her destination when she saw <em>him</em>. His piecing green eyes always seemed to illuminate in the dark and a cold shiver ran down her spin.</p>
<p>She tried to look away before he noticed her staring, but it was too late. She saw his shoulders quickly stiffen as emerald green met ocean blue. Marinette looked away again as she couldn’t handle the look of pain in his eyes and when she looked back up, he had begun making his way over to her from the dark corner of the room.</p>
<p>Marinette began to internally panic; she couldn’t handle this; it was just too soon to see him. She turned on her heels and begun to walk away but of course being just<em> that much</em> shorter than him, Adrien had caught up to her before she even made it through the grand doors.</p>
<p>“Please wait.” Adrien grabbed hold of one of her wrists. His hand felt so warm. She gazed up and there was so much pain in his voice. “Just please hear me ou-“ He didn’t get to finish as Marinette cut him off,</p>
<p>“Please don’t. It’s already hard enough as it is.” She fought back a sob threatening to escape her; she couldn’t let him see her like this, he couldn’t know. “Just please forget about me, it’s…it’s what’s best for the both of us. We...we just weren't meant to be, okay? So, just move on, please.” They were all lies and it killed Marinette to do so, especially to him.</p>
<p>Adrien eventually let go of her wrist and his warm touch instantly faded. She’d never feel that again but she just kept telling herself that it’s all for him and there’s no one else that she’d ever sacrifice more for.</p>
<p>The already bearing weight on his chest became even heavier as Adrien watched her slowly disappear through the doors. She was gone and he was left with the empty hole in his heart which he knew that no one else could ever fill. As Marinette walked away, she knew that Adrien Agreste would hate her forever. But, in time he’ll learn to move on and she’ll let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry that the first chapter wasn't followed up straight away. Hopefully this new chapter will make better sense and the future ones to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8 months ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette</em>
</p><p>It had been arguably the worst day ever. It typically started off with waking up ten minutes before school. After grabbing her purse with Tikki inside, Marinette bolted down her bedroom ladder, gave mama and papa a quick kiss before bolting the rest of the way to school.</p><p><em>On days like these I’m happy that I can always rely on my Ladybug abilities to keep me in shape.</em> The bell had only just wrung when Marinette tumbled through the classroom door, out of breath and drawing in all eyes on her. Once she reached her seat, Alya turned around with a smug expression on her face. “Girl, you were almost late and it’s only the first day back! I told you not to stay up late but you never listen. It’s not a good way to start off our last year of high school <em>ever. </em>What time did you wake up this time?”</p><p>“Too late.” She replied, letting out a brief huff and rubbing her eyes.</p><p><em>“</em>Morning Mari.<em>”</em> The blonde boy in front of her turned around and gave her his bright smile that always made her melt inside every time she saw him. Except, she hadn’t see it since he got back from Milan over the summer break.</p><p><em>“</em>Morning Adrien. How was your summer?” Marinette smiled warmly in return.</p><p><em>“</em>Err…yeah I guess it was okay. You know how it always is with Fashion Week. Father’s extra distant and he had plenty of dress rehearsals, photoshoots and fittings for me to attend to…and of course the after parties as well. But, it’s good to be home...I guess.<em>” </em>Adrien’s voice became gradually dimmer towards the end of his reply which didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette.</p><p>Already knowing exactly the thing to cheer him up, she pulled out a paper bag from her pink backpack labelled <em>Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie</em><em>.</em> Adrien immediately perked up as she held up the bag of his favorite croissants in front of him. “No…you shouldn’t have.” Adrien gave her his most warmest smile. <em>“</em>Now that’s one of the many things I missed about Paris, your parent’s pastries. But one day you’ll have to let me pay for them.”</p><p><em>“</em>It’s no problem really, mama and papa's always happy to give you them on the house. Trust me, they treat you as if you're their own son.<em>” </em>Marinette handed the bag over to Adrien and he gladly accepted, <em>always so kind</em>. Nino then nudged Adrien back around in his seat as their teacher walked through the door.</p><p>“Okay class welcome to the new school year, and frankly your last one. I’m sure that all of you have had a great summer break and are eager to talk to each other about it. But, for now can you please face the front and turn to page 147 of your Literature textbooks and we’ll begin today’s reading.” Miss Bustier addresses the class before turning back around towards the board.</p><p>As the lesson progressed, Marinette was met with the golden locks of the boy in front of her. Now that she could think about it, the pictures from his time in Milan did not give him justice on how he looked in person. Before the summer break, she already thought that her was undeniably handsome, but now…oh boy. The only explanation that could come to mind was that he was blessed by the Greek Gods. It was obvious that Adrien underwent another growth spurt over the break, making her feel even smaller than she already was. No even that, he looked way more filled out than before and lost all of that baby fat leaving him with a sharp and chisel jaw. His clothes now clearly outlined his enticing biceps which she felt most tempted to run hers fingers along.</p><p>No one would have believed that this boy was still single. It had been a year since him and Kagami broke up and nothing has changed for him and Marinette. Over time, Marinette put aside her feelings for the blonde as she realized that he’d never see her as more as a friend. Instead, they eventually started hanging out more in groups and with Ayla and Nino. Her stutter disappeared as she became more comfortable and got to know the boy behind his model smile and are now the best of friends. She could talk to him about everything, well except for the fact that she’s Ladybug. She wanted to be there for Adrien no matter what, so when he needed her as a friend when him and Kagami broke up she was there to support him, as his friend. That’s all they’ll ever be, just friends, and Marinette was okay with that. Yeah, she was okay with that, just friends. </p><p>As the day carried on, it only got worse as Marinette’s clumsiness was on strike today. At lunch Chloe happened to ‘accidentally’ walk into her with a tray of pasta. After that, Marinette was late for her next class as she tried to clean off the stain from her blouse and in the process, tripped and fell down a flight of stairs in the hallway. It’s a miracle that she made it to class alright. But it wasn’t long after her clumsiness caused another mishap where in physics, she knocked over a bunsen burner and set fire to one of the curtains in the lab.</p><p>Just when she didn’t think her day couldn’t get any worse, it did. It was the end of the school day, finally, as she was waiting for Alya when she was stopped by Adrien. <em>“</em>Hey Mari, are you okay to get home? You don’t look too good…I…I…mean it’s not that you don’t look good, you do. It’s just…I saw what happened at lunch and physics and just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Adrien gave an awkward glance to the sidewalk, but Marinette chose not to question his strange behavior.</p><p>Marinette wanted to dig a deep hole and just bury herself. <em>Adrien, I know that I already look terrible, you don’t have to be a gentleman about it</em>. But he was and she loved that about him, he was always so caring and selfless and would always put his friends first. “Oh no, you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be okay. Alya should be here any minute, I’m suppose to help her babysit Manon tonight at her house.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Well good luck with Manon, I’ve heard that he’s quite a lot.” Adrien gave her a playful eyebrow wiggle followed up by a chuckle. Oh, how much she missed that beautiful laugh.</p><p>Marinette laughed in return, “Yeah, well I think I’ve tackled much bigger problems today than having to look after Manon.” She pointed down at her dirty clothes. “Plus, I’m sure that you’ve probably got important things to do this afternoon?” She still doesn’t believe how he still manages to fit in modelling, Chinese, piano, fencing, getting straight A’s and of course working out, all in his schedule.</p><p><em>“</em>Actually yeah I have a photo shoot in half an hour an-“ Adrien’s phone rung before he could finish his sentence. “Hey Amanda…yes I know, father rescheduled it for this afternoon, but my bodyguard’s just a little late….yeah…I’m excited as well.” Marinette noticed a smile spread across his lips. “No it’s okay, you don’t need to send a car, oh wait! My bodyguard just arrived…yeah I’ll see you soon.” As Adrien’s car pulled up in front of the school, he turned back to Marinette. “Hey, sorry about that Mari, it was rude of me to take a call.”</p><p>The only thing right now that was worrying her was the name Amanda. Who was this girl that makes Adrien smile that way? “Err…it’s completely fine. I don’t mind really, it seemed important.” She paused and then continued, “It’s just that, I’ve never seen you be that excited for a photoshoot before, that’s all.”</p><p>Adrien then immediately went a little pink-faced as he tried to think of something to say. “Umm yeah, I er don’t…I should have said something earlier but right now I have to go otherwise I’m going to be late. I promise to talk to you about it later Mari.” And in a rush, giving one last wave to Marinette, the blonde was driven away.</p><p>Marinette was left blatantly confused on the steps of the school. The last bell rung and it wasn’t long before Alya and Nino joined her, “Hey dudette, what’s gotten you all rifled up? Nino stood in front of Marinette with his arm slung across her best friend’s shoulder.</p><p><em>“Amanda</em>” was all that she could reply with and Nino immediately stilled at the name. Alya felt his change and gave him a concerning look, “babe, who’s Amanda?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Both Marinette and Alya stood staring at Nino, expecting an answer. “Okay look ladies, I really didn’t want to be the one to say it but I guess I’m gonna have to otherwise I can see that Alya’s gonna kill me. It’s still new to be as well and I wasn’t expecting it, but I guess we have seen the guy in like three months and I honestly didn’t know that he had it in him.” Alya gave him a look expecting him to continue, Marinette could feel what was coming. “All I know is that she’s another model who he met while he was in Milan and they’ve just really hit it off. Adrien hasn’t told me much about her but, only that and that she’s in Paris for a while and that they’re hanging out.”</p><p>Alya continued to stare at her boyfriend while Marinette continued to process the information.</p><p>Alya patted Marinette on the shoulder, “Hey, I’m sure that they’re just friends.”</p><p>“Yeah, plus the guy's totally oblivious to everyone, it’s probably the same for this Amanda girl as well, right?” Nino added.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Alya asked.</p><p>Now out of her trance, Marinette looked back towards her best friends, “Oh yeah, of course! It’s okay, I moved on a long time ago, Adrien’s free to hang out with anyone he wants. I’m really happy for him.” That last part was true of course but there was a flutter of something in her chest that she couldn’t place.</p><p>And with that said, the three friends took off towards Alya’s for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>...</p><p>If babysitting Manon wasn’t the definition of hell, she didn’t know what is. It was just after 9pm as Marinette made her way home from Alya’s house when the sound of thunder cracked nearby. The walk back to the bakery wouldn’t take too long given that Marinette new the fastest routes but she wasn’t sure if the weather would hold out alright.</p><p>She was halfway down one of the backstreets near the bakery when she heard heavy footsteps dragging along the cobble path behind her. Marinette then took a quick glance behind her and noticed a hooded figure lurking closer behind with every step. <em>It’s okay, she was Ladybug, grand super heroine of Paris. If there was anything she could do, she could easily take on a mugger or whoever this person was.</em></p><p>But right now, she wasn’t Ladybug, heroine of Paris. She was just Marinette, plain, ordinary and weak. As the footsteps grew even louder with each stride, Marinette’s short legs wouldn’t be able to compensate for them much longer.</p><p>There was no time to run into a nearby alley and transform other the person would see her. So, her only option was run as fast as she could or her stalker.</p><p>Marinette’s thoughts were put on hold once she quickly spun around to meet her stalker and came face-to-face with a man whom form the look’s of him, was probably some high school dropout who fell off the tracks by far.</p><p>“Stay back!” Marinette yelled.</p><p>“Or what? Your scrawny little hands are gonna hit me?” He snarled and pulled out a pocket knife. “Gimme the purse, now.”</p><p>Knowing taking Tikki was in her purse and could feel her pounding on the inside, Marinette couldn’t let him take it and would put her life on it. “No, leave now before you do something you’ll regret.” Marinette can feel her heart pounding; fists clenched, <em>so much for being the heroine of Paris</em>.</p><p>The man begun to laugh, “Well aren’t you a feisty one, you won’t feel so big once I’m done with you.”</p><p> The thunder around them reached its highest climax and droplets of water begun to hits Marinette’s cheeks. <em>Oh great, this day couldn’t get any better.</em></p><p>The rain was now heavily falling and all Marinette could see was the blurry man with a knife only a couple of meters away from her as the rain clouded her vision. She held up her shaking fists ready to pounce on her attacker before he could take a swing at her first when a dark figure dropped down next to them, almost cat-like.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Adrien</em>
</p><p>It was one of the longest afternoons yet in a long time. What he expected to be only a couple hours as scheduled, turned into an endless cycle of re-shooting, wardrobe changes, extra fittings and more shooting with other different models. It didn’t help that most of the time was spent listening to his father yell at all of the designers and stylists for not providing <em>exquisite</em> results.  </p><p>It was just after 9pm when Adrien arrived back to the mansion and collapsed onto his bed. Plagg immediately flew out of Adrien's backpack and towards his cardboard of cheese.</p><p>“Mmm Camembert never smelt so good.” Plagg exclaimed with a delighted voice.</p><p>Adrien’s insides immediately con caved as he looked at the sight in front of him. “Eww really Plagg! Why do you always have to be so gross!”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault that you humans don’t see the universe’s only true love and freedom offered in the form of delicious cheese.” Plagg continued to nibble and rub the piece of Camembert against his cheek.</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes and made his way over to the window. It had been a very long afternoon but Adrien wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. Today was actually the worst! Milan was nothing compared to today and Adrien just couldn’t wait until he could leave the shoot.</p><p>The weather forecast didn’t indicate any downpour tonight but he could hear thunder in the distance. <em>If I’m quick, I can do a quick run of the city and be back before Natalie knows I'm gone.</em></p><p>Plagg knew exactly what Adrien was thinking about doing and knowing that him currently consuming cheese was only fueling those thoughts. “Do we really have to go out tonight?” Plagg whined.</p><p>Adrien presented Plagg with his playful smirk Plagg knew too well but didn’t further question it. “Plagg! Claws Out!”</p><p>A bright green light overtook him and Adrien jumped out of his bedroom window and into the night.</p><p>As Chat ran across the rooftops of Paris, his thoughts wandered off to the events of that day. He was highly anticipating on going back to school after the break. School is where his best friend Nino is, a guy who would do anything for his friends. School is where Alya is, a very loyal friend with a heck of a temper.</p><p>And then there was Marinette. She was the warmth that his life lacked. She was the most caring and endearing person that he’d ever met. She’d always go out of her way to help people and that’s what drew him in at first. But, she’d never form any coherent sentences around him and figured that it was probably because she didn’t like him after the gum incident.</p><p>Except, in the last year and a half her stutter seemed to disappear, and she no longer ran away. Once they started hanging out, he realized how much they had in common. They were both into video games (especially Ultimate Mega Strike III), both were in the fashion industry in their own ways and both had a love for anime.</p><p>Adrien got to see the sass that Marinette always hid from everyone as she eventually let down her walls around him. He’s so lucky to be able to call her one of his best friends. And this morning when she almost fell through the classroom door, seeing her smile at him lit up his whole world like it always did and he especially missed it over the summer break. She was really one of a kind.</p><p>His thoughts linger for much longer on Marinette than anticipated as he tried to understand their complicated friendship. Then out of the dark, a startling yell drew him out of his thoughts.</p><p>He looked over the edge of the roof he was currently standing on and noticed a petite figure in the small street below. The dim light of a streetlamp illuminated her ocean blue eyes and raven blue hair, making her seem like an angel out of a dream. It was Marinette shaking in front of a tall hooded man. Out of all of the other Parisians he could have run into tonight, it was the girl who occupied his thoughts and he couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>Another loud crack of thunder later and it started pouring down with rain.  Adrien could feel the cold dampness through his leather catsuit which only added to the already cold shiver he got from the man standing in front of Marinette. Without any hesitation, he dropped down over the ledge, landing as graceful as always.</p><p>Despite the heavy downpour, he could see Marinette’s surprised but pained expression that switched between him and the thief. The man obviously knew who he was and turned rigid.</p><p>Chat Noir gave a vicious stare at the knife in the thief’s grip. “You know…you’re really going to regret that. She’s <em>very</em> important to me and you’ve messed with the wrong cat.” He death-pinning stare intensified on the thief.</p><p>“Purrincess, are you okay?” Chat glanced towards Marinette. “Your knight in leather armor is here to rescue you.” He couldn’t help the little smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>What he was expecting was an eye roll from the brunette, instead he saw her eyes go wide as she screamed, “Chat! Look out!”</p><p>As Chat quickly turned around, he felt the thief lunge at him with the knife and a few seconds later, he felt a searing pain in his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a while. It's been a busy few weeks and I haven't had time to write. My updates won't be consistent but I'll try when I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>Marinette was ready to pounce on the thief but was halted when suddenly a dark figure, black as night, dropped down next to them. She knew who it was straight away through his devilish smug smirk. "<em>Purrincess</em>, are you okay?" Chat Noir stood to face her.“Your knight in leather armor is here to rescue you.” <em>Seriously Chat, this isn't the time or place for your stupid puns!</em></p><p>Before she could act on the thought, a glimmer of silver shone behind Chat as the man quickly lunged for Chat with the knife in his grip. "Chat! Look out!" She yelled.</p><p>Given how quick Chat's reflexes were, the cat easily spun and dodged the first few swings. But, the heavy rain clouded her vision and she could only make out when Chat went to attack him with his baton, but the thief ducked and his knife met Chat's side and he hissed in response. </p><p>Chat dropped his baton and it rolled on the ground towards a shocked Marinette. The thief was about to take another swing on his prey, "Any famous last words?" He snarled down on Chat who was clutching where the knife had struck him. </p><p>Before the thief could swing again, Marinette picked up the baton and with all of her might, the baton met the back of the thief's head with a clunk and he fell to the floor. Once the still-breathing man remained limp and seemed that he wouldn't be getting back up for a while, Marinette went to help Chat up off the floor. </p><p>"Come on, the bakery is just around the corner. I'll call the police when we get there."</p><p>Chat obliged and the two walked away from the unconscious thief and towards the bakery. When they almost reached the front door, Marinette turned to Chat, "My mama and papa are still closing the bakery up for the night, you'll have to meet me on my skylight. Will you be okay?" Concern was clearly evident in her voice.</p><p>"You can't get rid of this cat that easily <em>purrincess</em>." Chat put high emphasis on the nickname and was rewarded with Marinette's signature eye roll.</p><p>Marinette entered the bakery and was greeted by her parents. Her mother rushed towards her and covered Marinette's face with her hands, "Oh honey, you better go get dried off, you don't want to catch a cold." </p><p>"Was just about to do that mama, I need to make a quick call and then I'll head up for the night." Marinette gave each of her parents a kiss and then went upstairs.</p><p>Post the call to the police; grabbing a couple of fresh towels and the first aid kit from the bathroom, Marinette climbed through her trap door. She glanced up and could see Chat patiently looking down on the other side of her skylight and opened it. "You haven't been waiting too long, have you?"</p><p>Chat smirked back, "Oh has my <em>purr</em>incess <em>murr</em>issed meow in the small time we were a part?"</p><p>"You're only allowed in if you stop it with the puns." Marinette says. </p><p>Chat held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay you got me there princess. I <em>purromise </em>to lay off the puns for the rest of the night even if it kills me to do so."</p><p>Marinette raised her eyebrows at the one he just threw in and placed her hands on her hips. </p><p>"Okay, <em>that</em> was the last one." Chat exclaims. </p><p>Happy with his answer, Marinette leads him down her ladder and onto her chaise. "The cut doesn't look deep but I'll need to patch it up before you go back out there." Marinette throws one of the towels towards Chat, "Dry off first and I'll go do the same." Marinette looked down at her still stained blouse from lunch. </p><p>Marinette left the room to change into her pajamas, her simple pink tracksuits and a tank top. She let her hair loose so that the damp ends could fully dry and returned to her bedroom to find a now mostly dry Chat gawking at her. </p><p>Marinette freaked, "What's wrong?" looking herself up and down consciously.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Adrien just finished drying off the rain when Marinette walked back into the room. </p><p>Her hair. <em>Her Hair</em>.</p><p>He'd never seen it down before. He noticed how the ends fall into small curls that brush just below her bare freckled shoulders. </p><p>Adrien always thought that Marinette was really pretty and that was shown by how every guy in their class has had a crush on her. But right now, standing there staring at him with bluebell eyes, in her cute pajamas which showed off just enough waist, and her hair free, his mind could only come to one conclusion. Marinette was <em>breathtaking</em>. </p><p>The stormy weather or his close-death encounter might have been making him feel confused and like a pile of jelly, but right now, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and embarrassingly turned his head away for a split second so that he could process his thoughts. He felt a fuzzy churning in his stomach that he couldn't describe but that was probably just because of everything that's happened in the last hour.</p><p>Marinette's voice pried him out of his battling thoughts and he looked at her startled, flushed face. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>"Oh, oh nothing." Chat seemed to awaken from whatever deep trance he was in. "It's just...I've never seen you like that before."</p><p>Marinette was taken aback from his response. "Seen me like what?" She queried.</p><p>Chat seemed to hesitate before quietly answering, "With your hair down. It's nice." </p><p>Marinette felt her cheeks get suddenly warm. <em>He's just being nice</em><em>. </em>He was, but there was something in her partner that she'd never seen before, she couldn't pick it out but chose to ignore it. "So um, can you show me the cut and I'll just quickly patch it up." Marinette walked towards him with the first aid kit. </p><p>What she wasn't expecting was for Chat to reach for the zipper below his neck and start pulling down. "What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide as ever, cheeks flushed again. </p><p>Chat froze and then regained his composure. "Well, since it penetrated through the suit, there's only one way to clean it." It was true but she could see that Chat was having way too much fun with this. "The choice is yours princess, my life is in your hands an-" Chat didn't get to finish as Marinette interrupted him.</p><p>"Don't even think about saying something along the lines of me <em>nursing</em> you back to safety." </p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth, literally, But, I did promise you no more puns tonight and I make true on my word." Chat made no further comment and continued on removing his catsuit.</p><p>Marinette had to pry her eyes away from the scene unraveling in front of her. <em>Had his arms always been this toned?.</em> From the corner of her eye, she noticed how the leather hugged all of his muscles. He'd obviously filled out over the break and she wondered what he had been doing. She (as Ladybug of course) hadn't seen him all Summer as Hawkmoth surprisingly decided to take a break from unleashing akumas and terrorizing Paris. </p><p>Once she noticed that Chat had finished stripping down to where the cut was at his side, she started dabbing the alcohol wipe onto the wound. Chat let out a slight hiss at first but then leaned into her touch. </p><p>As Marinette continued with cleaning the wound, Chat broke the silence. "Why were you out in the rain tonight princess?"</p><p>"I was caught up at Alya's and lost track of the time." She answered. </p><p>Adrien knew that she was babysitting Manon but Chat didn't. </p><p>"What were you doing out so late, why wasn't Ladybug with you?" Marinette tried to be discrete. </p><p>"It's been a long day and frankly a lot of people are quite demanding of my other persona. So, I just wanted to be Chat tonight, take a break and be myself."</p><p>Marinette wondered what he did as his civilian persona. They never talk like this when she's Ladybug because of their strictly professional relationship so it's nice to see this different side of him, his vulnerable side. He was not much older than she was and could somewhat understand the pressure he's feeling to live two separate lives. </p><p>Chat continued, "Ladybug and I are patrolling another night. Anyway, I think that I'm being well taken care of. Just so it happens, I had my lovely princess come to my rescue." </p><p>"And I thought it was you who was suppose to be rescuing me." She laughed. </p><p>"I think that you can clearly take care of yourself." Chat winked.</p><p>Marinette could swear that his skin was getting hotter every time she addressed his wound and it started making her dizzy. Her voice was very quiet, just above a whisper, "I...I was scared that he'd hurt you."</p><p>"I was scared that he'd hurt you too." He whispered back. </p><p>By now, Marinette felt like his skin was burning a hole into her and she didn't know how long she could take it. She finished applying the dressing and broke herself away from his heat.  "Okay! You're all fixed up." </p><p>The rain seemed to have settled down outside and Marinette led Chat back through her skylight and onto her terrace. Chat noted how homely everything felt and now he had to go back to his cold mansion. </p><p>It was almost pitch black and Marinette could only just make out the silhouette of his figure. Only just noticing how close in proximity they were, she could smell the rain still drying in his hair. She felt Chat come closer. </p><p>As Ladybug, she would easily push him away but as Marinette she couldn't bring herself to for some reason. He's seen this side of her and doesn't seem to want to be pulling away and she couldn't help but like it. </p><p>"Th-thank you Chat, for being there for me tonight." She managed to get out. "I don't know what could have happened if you weren't." </p><p>"Anything for you Marinette, you mean a lot to me." The truth that laced his words had her full attention and she couldn't draw herself away. The heat radiated off of him as he crept closer so that their foreheads brushed. <em>He never used her name</em>.</p><p>But, one thing stopped her from closing the distance. <em>Adrien. </em>She felt like she would be playing with her partner's feelings over another boy whom she wasn't sure whether she moved on from. She couldn't do this to Chat.</p><p>"You should probably go." Marinette whispered. "Y-you have Ladybug...and...and I have someone who's very important to me as well." She knew it was a lie but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him as Ladybug and Marinette wasn't suppose to know their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Chat looked at her for a few seconds before answering, "I did love Ladybug once. But, I never cared any less for you." He was surprised himself as the words escaped his lips.</p><p>Before realizing what he was doing, he leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Marinette." He whispered before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Marinette was stunned at his words. She shouldn't feel this way with Chat, her beloved partner. She felt Chat bring his lips to her cheek, almost ghostly. </p><p>It wasn't until he left her terrace when she placed a hand to the cheek he'd just kissed. "Goodnight Chat." She whispered into the night. </p><p> </p><p>Today started off being one of her worst days ever but ending up being one of her best, she just didn't know it yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>